


Christmas Shopping

by EHeartAngel



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 17:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17026908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHeartAngel/pseuds/EHeartAngel
Summary: Answering a prompt from tumblr. Christmas shopping and winter floofiness with Iba and Etsu.





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from jenniereverie: If you’re free, can I ask for Iba x Etsu?? I don’t want to pressure you with restrictions, but please make it fluffy! Please and thank you!! :D  
> I wanted to do something winter related and I had some fun with this LOL I love writing the sweets couple~

“Who is next on the list, Sugar Plum?”  
  
Etsu shivered as she dipped her her gloved hand into her pink coat pocket for the list. “Souji-kun’s the last one.”  
  
“Did you forget your scarf?” He took her hand in his as they made their way through the crowded mall of holiday shoppers.  
  
“I forgot it in the dryer.” She laughed, looking up at him as she pocketed the list.  
  
“Oh, that won’t do,” Iba sighed and pulled her closer and unraveled his long red scarf. She flushed bright red as he wrapped his scarf around her and gave her an angelic smile. “Did you forget it on purpose?” He whispered in her ear and admired the rosy red that spread on her cheeks.  
  
“Hacchi!”  
  
He chuckled as they continued walking, his lips brushing against her forehead. “Saa, you said Okita-kun is left?”  
  
Etsu nodded and blinked, pulling Iba to the railing to peer over it. “Ice skating! I forgot the mall said the temporary rink was going to be open this year!”  
  
“Well, we do have some spare time…I am thankful you made a list of possible items for each person. Would you like to go for a bit?” Iba nudged her gently as he pointed to the rink with his chin.  
  
“I’ve never gone, Hacchi, I’d be terrible! You know I can be clumsy! And besides,” She shook her head. “It’s ice! I’d fall all the time!”  
  
“Well, I happen to know a couple things about ice skating, Cupcake.” He let out a sheepish chuckle when she looked up at him in surprise. “My parents took me to classes when I was young. I can teach you.”  
  
\--  
  
“I’m gonna fall!” Etsu shrieked as she clutched the wall as she felt her legs slightly slip underneath her as she tried to take a step in her ice skates.  
  
Iba twirled and skated on the ice effortlessly and came to a full stop in front of his girlfriend. He chuckled and held out his hands to her. “Let me help you, Sugar Plum.”  
  
Etsu hesitated before reaching out one of her gloved hands for his and clutching it tightly. “What if you fall with me?”  
  
“Then we fall together.”  
  
She felt her heart warm at his words. He was very good at making her heart flutter like this. She knew he meant also off the ice.  
  
“But we’ll get back up together, right?”  
  
Etsu nodded and hid her face with Iba’s red scarf as her cheeks reddened and she held onto him. Even though it was cold, she couldn’t feel the cold on her face. “Yeah…”  
  
Iba slowly helped her with maintaining her balance on the ice and showed her some of his fancy moves on the ice. She’d only fallen a couple times, but luckily she just fell on her rear end like Iba had instructed her to do when she felt she was going to lose her balance. Etsu could feel herself fall in love with him all over again, was there anything this man, her man couldn’t do?  
  
\--  
  
With all their shopping and ice skating out of the way, the couple opted to sit on a bench outside the mall while looking at the giant Christmas tree as the sky darkened. Etsu rubbed her gloved hands together for slight warmth and put them on her face as she waited for Iba to come back with their drinks.  
  
“Jasmine tea, slightly sweetened.”  
  
Blinking she looked up and gave him a smile. “Thank you, Hacchi.”  
  
“You know, Cupcake, I’ve been wondering,” Iba took his seat next to her and placed his cheek on the top of her head. “When did you get comfortable enough to drop the honorific?”  
  
“Eh?” Etsu took the lid of her tea and blew on it. “When?”  
  
“I’ve noticed it more today, you just call me, ‘Hacchi.’” His lips split into an angelic smile as he set his drink down and peered into her light brown eyes. Her eyes twinkled like the little lights that were on the Christmas tree in front of them.  
  
“Ah…Do I really?” Etsu shyly looked down at her tea and put the lid back on it, setting it down. “I don’t know…It’s just natural now, I guess, Hacchi… Why? Is it so weird? Do you not want me to-”  
  
“No, I didn’t mean that, Etsu,” Iba gently took the glove off of one of her hands and brushed his lips against her knuckles. “I love it that you’re getting more comfortable like this. It makes me feel like we’re getting closer.” He used his other hand to wipe little tears that started to appear in the corners of her eyes. “Hora…I’m just saying how I feel, no need for these.” He gently chided.  
  
Her lips formed a small pout as she blinked away her tears. “It’s your fault you say things that touch my heart. You know I’m sensitive, Hacchi.” She buried her face into his chest. She couldn’t help but smile when she felt him shake with light laughter.  
  
“And I wouldn’t have it any other way, Sugar Cookie.” He kissed her cheek.  
  
The pair remained in silence as they observed people coming and going and the tree in front of them. Etsu loved practically every moment she was able to spend with him, but these quiet moments were some of her favorites. She felt like her heart was going to burst from so much happiness, she could never imagine what could make her happier than being with him. She had someone that loved her, understood her, and love her purely for who she was.  
  
“What has you so lost in thought, Sweetheart?”  
  
“I’m just thinking about what I always think about during these moments, Hacchi.”  
  
“Mm…How happy we are?”  
  
Etsu giggled and nodded. “You know me too well. Yes, how happy I am. I hate to make us move, but I’m getting cold, and we do need to get these presents wrapped, Hacchi.”  
  
\--  
  
Groaning, Etsu waved her hands around with the tape that had gotten stuck on them. She wasn’t patient enough to wrap presents, so sometimes they came out a little messed up, but she always assured the receiver that they were chosen with lots of love.  
  
Iba hid his laugh behind a cough as he reached over with long and slender fingers to peel off the annoying tape from her fingertips. “Cupcake, one piece of tape at a time…”  
  
“I was getting some for you, but clearly it backfired on me.” She sighed and started cutting another piece of tape for him.  
  
“Well, we’ve got most of them wrapped,” Iba took the piece of tape and put it on the present, finishing by tying a ribbon into a pretty bow. “How about we call it a night? I can hear some hot chocolate that is calling our name.”  
  
He earned a smile from her and she immediately started putting the materials away into a basket they had by their Christmas tree. “Sounds good to me, my Prince~.”  
  
They made hot chocolate and settled together on the couch with a large and warm blanket draped over the both of them.  
  
“I love winter, Hacchi.” Etsu sighed and buried her face into the crook of his neck.  
  
“What makes you love winter, Sugar Cookie?”  
  
“I can get close to you as much as I want without overheating.” Etsu laughed, slipped into his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his nose.  
  
“Hmm, I do like this as well.” Iba gave her a light smirk and ran his hands down her back and slipped them under her long sleeved shirt.  
  
Etsu flushed and slipped her own hands under his hoodie and shirt. “Won’t we get cold out here?”  
  
He nodded and swooped her into his arm, his tongue swept over her earlobe, which caused her to squeal. “Then let’s move somewhere warmer.”


End file.
